Chamonix City
Chamonix City consists of the sims Off Sides, Neutral Zone, Cross Check, Empty Net, Blueliner and Breakaway. Chamonix City Chamonix City is a community group of regions connected to Sansara snow regions at Braggiani. In 2010, the GOHA community GOHA became involved in a special Linden Lab project called the Community Partnership Project.The Community Partnership Program is a collaboration focused on expanding Linden Lab's™ relationship with large inworld communities. The purpose of this program is to improve the Mainland and create a rich and innovative overall Second Life® experience for all. The CPP provided additional space which resulted in expansion off the coast of the Snow Sims of Sansara (the original mainland continent), with a bridge connecting the 6 sims at Braggiani. This area was named Chamonix City, after the site of the original Winter Olympics, and consists of Off Sides, Neutral Zone, Cross Check, Empty Net, Breakaway and Blueliner. Along with the original rink on Jericho Hill, rinks now exist on Blueliner and Empty Net. Spectators view the games from Cross Check on the north and south edges, overlooking the rinks. Chamonix City also offers a ski jump, skiing, snowboarding, ice skating, hiking trails, freebies, balloon rides and has several other winter sports projects in development as of 2011 including bobsledding. Winterfest 2010 Chamonix City and GOHA hosted Second Life®'s annual Winterfest party in December of 2010. Winterfest organizers Katia Ixtab, Ashlene McMinnar, Marjan Tomba, Dyz Warburton, Kalita Magic, Tangle Giano, Lobo Rodriquez, Janieke Blanchard, and Anhayla Lycia arranged the many activities such as the Ski Jump, Scavenger/Puck Hunt, Snowman Building Contest, and musical acts. GOHA members assisted to help man the teleport landing spot, welcome and direct visitors, and to help host the multitude of events. Linden Lab employees who assisted with the event included Blondin Linden, Courtney Linden, Michael Linden, Torley Linden and Delby Linden. There was a great lineup of live music for the weeklong event: Mankind Tracer, Noma Falta, Guitar Zane, Andreus Gustafson, The Follow, Reggie Sunset, Jimmyt49 Dukes, CCTV Giant, Tamra Sands, XanderNichting Writer, Skye Galaxy, Jean Munro, Keiko Takamura, Phemie Alcott, CraigLyons Writer, TwinGhost Ronas, Louis Volare, Dann Numbers, Lance Rembrandt, Buckley Moonwall, Maximillion Kleene (original GOHArian!), David Csiszer, Mimi Carpenter, and Edward Kyomoon. Marjan Tomba created a popular new ski jump which opened during Winterfest, and Lancelot Skytower created balloon tours across the sims. Live DJ Bonfire parties were a great relaxing end to several evenings, provided by Ashlene McMinnar/Merrik Caproni, and DJ Mac Ronas from The Underground. Lobo Rodriquez organized a fantastic All-Star's Hockey Game, with special uniforms made by Merrik Caproni and the game filmed on TreetTV. The highlight of the week was the traditional Lindens Vs. Residents Snowball fight, which was held on the Breakaway sim, and eventually had to be spread out to 3 sims due to the amount of traffic. The visitors, with many Linden in attendance, managed to crash the sim in good spirits many times before the event was moved out to the Cross Check sim and even the Empty Net snow maze. Category:Sim Histories Category:Sims Category:Community Category:Sports